


Close Your Eyes

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Dean's up to something...





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wincestgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/gifts).



> Love you lots, JoJo. Happy birthday!!!!!

It's really fucking cold.

And it's all Deans fault if he freezes to death because Dean is the one who insisted on getting a real Christmas tree this year. 

Sam rubs his hands together and jams them into his coat pockets as he watches Dean and the sales guy lash their tree to the top of the impala. 

Sam wouldn't have cared one way or the other if they got a tree but Dean insisted. Sam suspects Dean wants to make up for everything they missed the last couple decades, especially now that they have a home of sorts. 

Finally the guy and Dean get the tree secured and they're ready to go. Sam gets in and immediately flicks on the heat as Dean starts the car. 

Dean chuckles and Sam pouts. "I'm cold." He whines halfheartedly. They might be in a relationship, but he's always a little brother before lover. 

Dean grins and reaches over to take one of his cold hands in his warm palm. "I'll warm you up when we get home." His voice is husky and full of promise, making Sam warm up just a little. 

Back at the bunker, Sam opens the door and props it open for Dean, who follows with the tree. They set it right in the den near the tv. 

With a soft grunt, Dean sets the tree down and stands back. "Is it on straight, Sammy?" 

Sam eyes the tree critically. "I think so." 

"Good." Dean grins and turns to Sam, stepping close and unzipping his jacket. Sam just stands there and let's Dean strip off his coat as scarf. 

"Shoes off." Dean says. He takes the coats out of the room and hangs them up. 

Sam smiles a little and toes his shoes off, sinking down on the big couch. Dean returns a minute later with a big fluffy blanket. Sam smiles. 

"On your back." Dean instructs. Sam complies, and Dean crawls on top of him and together they spread the blanket over both of them. 

Dean lays his head on Sam's shoulder. "Warming up yet?" He teases with a undercurrent of concern. Sam hears it and kisses Deans temple. 

"Yeah," he replies. "Thanks, De." 

Dean grins and shifts up to kiss him. One kiss turns into two, and soon enough they're making out. 

Sam loses track of the time, lost in the slick slide of their mouths. Sometime into the kissing, the need begins to grow. The kisses become more urgent and they shift onto their sides on the couch. Sam urges Dean close and pulls one of Deans legs over his hips so they can grind together. 

The hitched breath Dean gives makes him groan in response. It's so good, Sam doesn't register the tickle in his nose until-- ACHOO

The warm weight next to him disappears suddenly. He sneezes twice more and then blinks his eyes open to see Dean on the floor, eyes wide. 

Then it finally clicks and Sam bursts out laughing. He scared Dean. Mr. Nothing scares me had fallen on his ass because of a sneeze! 

"Bitch." Dean glowers without any real heat. He knows Sam's laughing at him but it sounds too good for him to really be upset. 

"Your face." Sam wheezes. "Priceless." 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean chuckles. "Laugh it up." He gets up off the floor and flicks Sam in the nose. "Gonna stop laughing at me and help decorate the tree?" 

Sam manages to calm down and sits up. "Okay." 

He helps Dean string the lights and passes the ornaments. He even lifts Dean up so he can put the star on the top. (Dean grumbles and protests halfheartedly when Sam lifts him up but he doesn't really protest so it's all good). 

The two of them finish fairly quickly. Dean checks the time. "Almost dinner. Lemme put something in the oven and then we can get back to our unfinished business." He winks at Sam, and Sam smirks back 

Per some unspoken agreement, they meet in Deans room five minutes later. Sam presses him against the door and sinks to his knees, opening Deans pants and drawing out his hardening cock. He licks his lips and stares up at Dean as he flicks his tongue quickly over the tip. 

Dean moans. "Damn, Sammy." He settles his fingers lightly in Sam's hair as Sam begins to blow him in earnest. Dean bites his lip and tosses his head back, Sam's mouth driving him quickly to orgasm. 

Sam hums softly and sucks harder as Deans hips twitch. He can tell Dean is close and he brings up one hand to squeeze Dean's balls lightly. That does it, and Dean moans, his come filling Sam's mouth. His fingers tighten and tug gently at Dean's hair and Sam moans, letting Dean pull him off his cock.

Dean crouches down and kisses him, mouth still full of come. They both moan in unison and Dean licks eagerly into Sam's mouth. Sam obliges, sharing the taste of come. Dean pulls back with a slick wet sound and nudges Sam onto his back, opening his pants.

Sam bites his lip and tries to hold back. He doesn't want to come the second Dean puts his mouth on him. The first swipe of Dean's tongue makes him gasp and suddenly his entire dick is in Dean's mouth and halfway down his throat. Any ideas of control fly out the window and Sam comes, gasping and arching in Dean's mouth.

Dean pulls back with a tiny smirk and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning up to give Sam a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Sam sighs and returns it, licking softly across Dean's lower lip before they pull away.

*****

Eventually Dean gets up, muttering something about the food in the oven. He heads to the kitchen, and Sam follows after taking a minute to tuck himself away.

When he arrives, Dean's bending down to fish something delicious smelling out of the oven and Sam licks his lips at the view of Dean's ass. Dean straightens up and smirks at Sam over his shoulder, like he knows what Sam's ogling.

Sam grins and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. "What's in it?" He murmurs curiously.

"Well," Dean starts. "It's sorta like a potato casserole-" Sam makes an affirmative noise. "and I also added sausage and bacon and extra cheese."

Sam grins and gives Dean an appreciative squeeze. "You know the way to my heart, baby." He teases.

Dean snorts. "More like the way to your stomach!" He slips out of Sam's arms and picks up the casserole. "Grab silverware and plates, would you? Let's watch a movie."

"Sure." Sam shouts back. Dean heads into the den and sets down the hot pan. He listens for a moment and waits til he's sure Sam isn't coming yet, and then he opens the drawer in one of the side tables and fishes out the little black, velvet box. He opens it and stares down at the ring. God, Sam better say yes.

The sound of Sam's footsteps startles him and he immediately drops the box back into the drawer and shuts it. Not a moment too soon, next second, Sam enters the room.

"What are we watching?"

"Its Christmas Eve." Dean says slowly. "Lets watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Nothing like the classics."

"Sure." Sam agrees easily. He serves them each generous portions of food and passes one to Dean.

******

The movie is over, and Sam's asleep on Dean's shoulder. It's been a while since the movie finished, but Dean can't bring himself to move. Moving would mean waking Sam, and he looks so peaceful Dean can't do it.

His mind wanders back to the ring box and he bites his lip. What if it doesn't fit? With some careful contorting and brings out the box. Sam snuffles a little as the movement shifts him but he doesn't wake, and Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

Quietly, he opens the box and gingerly lifts the ring. It's nothing too flashy, but he doesn't think Sam would wear something big. Just a little bit of sparkle and simple but slightly cheesy design. Sam would probably laugh at him for this, but it had made him think of Sam the moment he saw it.

He reaches for Sam's left hand and slowly, slowly, slides it on, breathing a sigh of relief when it seems to fit perfectly. Sam stirs a little and Dean yanks the band off, quickly tucking the box under his thigh.

"De?" Sam yawns.

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean responds softly. "Bed time for you, sweetheart."

Sam grumbles weakly but lets Dean manhandle him up and into bed. "Shh." Dean soothes. "You'll wake up again in the morning and it'll be Christmas."

Sam huffs softly. "Not twelve, Dean."

Dean chuckles and kisses him lightly. "Sleep."

Dean doesn't come to bed for a little while, busying himself with cleaning up and putting the ring safe. He unplugs the tree lights and finally heads to sleep.

 

*****

Dean waits til evening of Christmas before he advances his plan. Once they've opened presents and stuffed themselves with ham and mashed potatoes, he steers them over to the couch, in front of the tree.

Sam lets Dean guide him, relaxed and happy, and also with a beer or two in his system.

"Hey Sammy." Dean calls. "Cmere, this angel looks a bit like Cas."

Sam laughs and comes to peer over Dean's shoulder. "It does!" He looks up at the other angel ornaments. "Wonder if we can find any other ones."

Dean smiles fondly as Sam begins searching for angels and decides now is perfect. He quietly gets the little box and takes a deep breath. "Hey, Sam."

He waits til Sam's looking at him before continuing. "I could make this flowery and crap, but I don't think any words would come close to saying how much I want you, love you, and need you. So," He drops to one knee and holds up the little box. "Marry me?"

Sam's eyes grow steadily rounder and when Dean kneels, his mouth drops open. "I-" He stutters. "I don't know what-. Fuck. I mean. I'm sorry." He blurts out as Dean's face falls. "Yes. I meant to say, yes."

Sam drops down to his knees in front of Dean and puts his hands over Dean's on the little box. "Course I'll marry you." he says softly.

Dean's smile spreads slowly and he presses a brief kiss to Sam's smiling lips. "First things first." He teases when Sam pouts as he pulls away. "Gotta make sure we complete this engagement."

He pulls the ring out of the box and takes Sam's hand. Dean looks up and makes eye contact with Sam as he slides the ring on, smiling at the way Sam's eyes go a little shiny.

Dean's unprepared however for Sam to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug and kiss him passionately. He catches up quickly though, holding onto Sam just as hard.

"Love you." Sam whispers, pulling back just enough to stare into his eyes. "So much."

Dean just hugs him tight and tucks Sam's face against his neck. The movement makes Sam warm all the way into his very core.

He's definitely not cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Sam's ring visual here: http://diamondwave.xyz/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/white-gold-wedding-rings-for-women.png
> 
> Ignore that it says for women ;P I think it would suit Sammy just fine and look so good on his strong hands.


End file.
